


爱河钓鱼指南2

by SalomeQubid



Series: 爱河钓鱼指南 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 你追着他的一切不知不觉到山巅跳下山崖化成碎片不愿让束缚还原
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: 爱河钓鱼指南 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920403
Kudos: 1





	爱河钓鱼指南2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [♪wallischao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E2%99%AAwallischao).



同样的梦大概能代表人会处于同样的处境。这不变会持续一段时间，直到它成为现实，或者它成为下一个安全区。成为一条河流的尽头，或者成为一个宫殿的新尖顶。同样的梦总会以某种形式介入你的生活，成为你的生活。它在是个梦之前，就是你的生活。这是人的大脑的好逸恶劳，就算威尔·格雷厄姆的大脑比常人的更善变、更多病、更离谱，他的大脑也有这样的好逸恶劳。  
或者这份好逸恶劳也让它更加可口。  
如果威尔·格雷厄姆没在跳海坠崖这个戏剧性行为中摔死，被海浪淹死，灵魂终于自由而且清静的话，如果他还得带着他愈演愈烈的、闪着光的、玻璃渣一样的狂热、尖刻还有那些明净的恶意活着的话，他还在呼吸，他的每个细胞还都有求存的高贵和卑劣本能，他就得面对这个梦。如果，我是说，如果他还活着，他就不会为跳海坠崖这个行为懊悔，因为这个行为实在是太威尔·格雷厄姆了，这个神经质的小男人，卷发蓝眼睛像一只忧郁的毛绒熊，内心却截然相反，圣塞巴斯蒂安身上有多少被刺进的刀刃，他就有多少自己加诸于自己的。  
如果他还能面对这个世界，他就得面对这个梦：梦里他不断地跳海，当然，他搂着汉尼拔，汉尼拔是他跳崖这个行为中的一个常量，但并不是最重要的。最重要的是一跃本身。此时黑色的鹿也隐去了，它再也不用引诱他做出某种投身，他自己知道什么是自由。这让威尔忠诚于自己的一刻，在梦里反复、反复上演，成为一个安全的循环。他有时候也会顺着想象中的河流向前走，然后他会看到这道断崖，这之后，你知道，他会纵身一跃，他的灵魂此刻比躯壳沉重，所以他愿意听从自己的指引。他不再迷恋河流的稳固、长久、源流，它成为一道瀑布，每颗水珠都闪闪发光，不需要弗雷迪·劳茨的报导就会享誉人间。似乎在此处否定威尔对汉尼拔·莱克特的情感是一件会被全世界读者口诛笔伐追杀三年的事情，但威尔确实会这么说——如果他还活着的话——他会顶着汉尼拔·莱克特又拿出来的伤心欲绝的目光，那些翻江倒海的深情，哦，还有一道悬崖的共情，他会顶着那样重要的、对他的生命至关重要的、他没法放走的目光，他会说：这没有什么好后悔或者道歉的，你也知道我不打算道歉。如果你认为我会道歉，那你对我的理解算是真的落空了，汉尼拔。  
我们现在又用教名互相称呼了吗。汉尼拔会说。  
这件事是我想做的。威尔说，我做出这个选择，仅仅是因为我想。  
汉尼拔的重点显然会落在其他地方。自从威尔在那个漆黑的玻璃房间告诉他：你自首的唯一原因就是我拒绝了你；自从威尔让“你只是想让我知道你在哪儿，让我在我需要的时候来找你”这些词从嘴里、粉红色的嘴唇和那些牙齿之间辗转出来，那些气息，汉尼拔·莱克特的重点就总是走到这些奇怪的地方。这些致命又无关紧要的地方，他想要在威尔的无论河流还是瀑布里占有一席之地，如果可能，他想企图占有整条河流。但他不能，这就是最让他动心的地方，他的心脏在他不能时遭受重击，除了面对威尔·格雷厄姆，这个无聊的、规律的人间让他无所不能了。  
你想跳下海面。汉尼拔会说，我是这个行为中的必要参与者吗？  
他想威尔·格雷厄姆幻想中的每次跳崖都有他参与。这个无耻的、贪得无厌的人。  
一次还不够吗？  
有下一次也行。  
重点在于随心所欲处决我和你的生命的自由，汉尼拔。威尔会这么说，他会带着一点尖刻的表情，但那恶意被某种美学柔化了：重点在于你为我营造了这个场景，汉尼拔，它合适结束我们的一切，或者开启重生，或者打碎身体，重塑梦境。  
威尔·格雷厄姆的嘴唇会扭曲出一个残忍、征求意见又不容置疑的微笑。这不是很坚韧的嘴唇，这也不是很长久的微笑，它们能够长久留存，只是因为威尔那些明净的、玻璃渣一样闪闪发光的疯狂。乌鸦和龙一定会喜欢这疯狂的，它们就喜欢亮晶晶的东西。  
威尔说：你打碎过茶杯吗？他接着说，有时候，我会故意打碎茶杯，为了看它不能复原的样子。  
我想告诉你，破碎和坠落不是一件不好的事，汉尼拔。他说，他这样说的时候很严肃，但你没法磨灭那种变态杀人狂迷恋自己的选择的自恋。就好像他跳下的海面只是一个湖泊，而他是水仙。汉尼拔·莱克特尽量不用着迷的眼神看着他，但这件事归命运控制，而非受汉尼拔控制。  
威尔还在思索他孤独的梦。他独身一人跳下海面，那体验近乎于自由，一切都在高空下降的每一寸里被涤荡了，人世根本不值一提。道德观念在破碎，但他的绝望、幸福和他的命运的碎钻还在一路跟着他，在那些萤火虫一样浩浩荡荡的亮闪闪的队伍里，威尔·格雷厄姆还紧攥着什么。他还紧攥着什么。  
人的大脑和生命都是好逸恶劳的，哪怕它们习惯了的是疯狂、非常态、与众不同，它们就是要紧攥着什么，它们不想改变，它们永不放弃，它们不让人自由。威尔甚至想为这种感觉发出一声干呕，但他也就那么接受了他们。他已经渐渐接受自己了。  
我不会带着别人跳海，汉尼拔。他承诺道。别人不会给我制造出那个时刻，它必须得很美，足够我选择它。汉尼拔的眼睛亮得惊人，像捕猎者永不吃饱，或者像飞蛾和飞蛾扑的火，他的眼睛亮得滴水。  
也是我的荣幸。威尔说。

END.


End file.
